Un giro que no debimos dar
by Mae-AkureMaeko
Summary: Varios sucesos les van ocurriendo a seis alumnos de la Saotome Gakuen, en donde los sentimientos de algunos, van saliendo a flote  Varias Parejas
1. Chapter 1

**__**Huy... Que nervios... Admito que jamás había escrito algo que no fuera Inazuma Eleven, pero ahora vengo con este proyecto de un anime que amé demasiado *o* Uta No Prince-Sama! O simplemente UtaPri -w- Ok, este Fic se me ocurrió mientras dormía, pues sueño esas cosas owo Si, soy así de rara(?) xDDDDDDDD Bueno, dejemonos de Bla, Bla, Blay empezamos de una vez!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Giro Que No Debimos Dar<strong>_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Uta No Prince-Sama no me pertenece. Este Anime es propiedad de __**Broccoli**__._

**C**apítulo 1: _Empezando_

La Academia Saotome, una prestigiosa Academia donde los alumnos vienen a demostrar todo su talento para convertirse en Idols o Compositores de Idols. Nanami Haruka era una de esas personas, que deseaba poder componer canciones para todas las personas, en especial para una, que era su sueño: Hayato.

-Haruka-Chan... Haruka-Chan- le llamó una peli-roja, mientras la movía por el hombro lentamente, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?- la mencionada miró a todos lados, y luego miró a su amiga -Shibuya-San, ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Has estado callada todo el rato!- exclamó la otra, alzando los brazos y haciendo un ademán exagerado.

-Go-Gomené- se disculpó, mientras volvía a observar el oscuro cielo, iluminado por las estrellas.

Si bien, Nanami Haruka es una persona importante, esta historia no se centra en ella. En la zona de los hombres, en uno de los cuartos, dos personas se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares, cada uno haciendo algo diferente. Otoya Ittoki se dedicaba a escuchar su música, algo distraido con quién-sabe-que cosa, mientras Ichinose Tokiya, solo estaba sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo una letra para su clase.

-¿Qué escribes Tokiya?- preguntó el peli-rojo, observando al mayor.

-La letra para mañana- respondió fríamente, como siempre.

-Letra... ¿Para mañana?- preguntó de nuevo el otro, algo confundido.

-¿No me digas que la olvidaste?- Tokiya dejó de escribir, y dirigió su mirada al otro.

-¡Cl-Claro que no! Solo estaba preguntando- respondió Otoya en su defensa, viendo de nuevo al techo _-"¡Dios! ¡Olvidé la letra!"- _exclamó mentalmente, queriendo golpearse.

Ichinose suspiró, volviendo a su posición anterior, y nuevamente escribiendo su letra. Sus labios se movían lentamente, al compás de la melodía que tenía en la cabeza, mientras su lápiz giraba al ritmo de la misma melodía mental del peli-azul. Ittoki le quedó mirando, con un poco de envidia. Al otro se le hacía sumamente sencillo escribir letras, mientras que a él le costaba un mundo hacer un simple verso.

-Tokiya~- le llamó, con un leve tono de aburrimiento.

-Déjame, estoy ocupado- solo dijo el otro, sin apartar su vista de la hoja, a lo que el oji-rojo infló las mejillas y se puso a escuchar música. Tokiya le miró de reojo, sin poder evitar soltar un leve suspiro. Aunque a veces tratara con gran frialdad al otro, no podía evitar un simple hecho que a veces le dejaba callado: Estaba enamorado de Otoya Ittoki. No sabía cuando había aceptado sus sentimientos hacía su compañero de cuarto, pero ahora que lo había hecho, no podía sacarse al otro de su cabeza. Y es que... ¿Cuándo le había empezado a interesar? Ah, lo recordaba, su confusión había empezado cuando Ren le había empezado a meter cosas en la cabeza sobre Ittoki. Chasqueó la lengua molesto, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el otro.

-¿Nanda Te, Tokiya?- preguntó el menor, mirando al más alto.

-Ie, Nandemonai- respondió simplemente, ganándose solamente una mueca no muy segura de parte del otro.

-No creo que no pase nada- Otoya se sentó en la cama, ladeando levemente el rostro -Ahm... ¿Quiéres algo de beber?- preguntó, sonriendo y levantándose para ir a la entrada.

-Te lo agradecería- dijo simplemente el otro.

Ittoki sonrió abiertamente y salió del cuarto, camino a la cocina. Cuando podía, le gustaba ayudar al mayor y escuchar un _"Gracias"_ de parte de él; eso lo hacía ponerse feliz, lo admitía. Y es que... Cuando se trataba del peli-azul, compañero de habitación suyo, él se ponía enormemente feliz. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto ayudarlo? Tanto verlo sonreír cuando podía, escucharlo reír de repente cuando algo le causaba gracia. -Ano...- se dedicó a pensar eso, llevando su mano a su mentón de forma pensativa.

-¡Otoya!- exclamó alguien, llamando la atención del otro, y haciendo que se girara.

-¡Syo!- el mencionado sonrió, y se acercó al peli-rojo.

-Ibas algo pensativo, ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el rubio, mientras llevaba sus manos en sus bolsillos y se dedicaba a caminar con el otro.

-Iba a cocina por algo de beber para mi y Tokiya- le respondió, mirando al frente -¿Y tú que haces despierto aún?-.

-¿Qué crees? Con Natsuki con todas esas energías el peor error de mi vida sería dormirme- respondió, soltando un suspiro -Por lo que ahora solo me dedico a huir de él hasta que se duerma-.

-Ya veo...- Ittoki mostró una nerviosa sonrisa, mientras una gotita de sudor caía por su cara. -¿Me acompañarías a la cocina?-.

-Claro, te acompaño- respondió el otro, con una sonrisa de lado.

Diez minutos después, Ittoki volvió al cuarto con dos sodas en mano, pero cuando entró, pudo ver que el mayor no estaba en el cuarto. -¿Tokiya?- preguntó con algo de confusión, cerrando la puerta tras de sí; de paso, dejó una de las latas en el Escritorio del mayor, y luego se fue a su cama, abriendo la lata y volviendo a escuchar música, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Fue en eso que el mayor entró al cuarto, observando a su acompañante recostado en la cama; el peli-azul observó la lata en su mesa, y luego miró nuevamente al peli-rojo.

-Otoya- le llamó, pero al parecer el otro estaba distraído con la música.

o

La puerta se abrió solamente un poco, pero de forma lenta y suave, para no llamar la atención de la persona que estaba en el interior, pero el que observaba se sorprendió de ver que en el lugar no había absolutamente nadie. -_Pero si hace poco estaba aquí dentro..._- susurró el chico, abriendo más la puerta y entrando a su cuarto. Observó a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien -Al parecer realmente no está- soltó un suspiro de alivio, dibujando una sonrisa. Se dirigió con calma a su cama, y se recostó con lentitud en esta, tomando su sombrero y lanzandolo con puntería al colgador que estaba cerca de su cama. Cerró sus ojos alegremente, y sin darse cuenta, se rindió ante los brazos de Morfeo.

La segunda persona, habitante del cuarto entró repentinamente de forma estrepitoza, casi botando el colgador de gorros ante mencionado. -¡Syo-Cha...!- su grito se paró al ver como el mencionado dormía plácidamente sobre las mantas de la cama, lo que le sacó una sonrisa de ironía -Syo-Chan, eres descuidado- mencionó el rubio mayor, como si su compañero le pudiera escuchar. Con sumo cuidado, movió al menor y lo acomodó bajo las mantas de la cama, despojándolo de una chaqueta que el otro traía y sus zapatos. Se dirigió a su cama, sacando un cuaderno de música y empezando a componer con tranquilidad.

_-Ngh... ¿Are?-_ los ojos de Syo se abrieron un poco, soltando ese pequeño susurró. Se fijó en él mismo, viendo como estaba acostado en la cama, cubierto por las tibias mantas_ -Pero si...-_ alzó un poco la vista, viendo a Natsuki concentradamente en alguna melodía que de seguro estaría creando. _-"Natsuki... Eres un genio..."- _pensó con una leve sonrisa, recostándose nuevamente con cuidado, observando el rostro del mayor, y queriendo ver los ojos esmeraldas de su compañero; lamentablemente, Shinomiya mantenía los ojos cerrados en ese momento. El menor cerró los ojos con lentitud, durmiéndose de nuevo.

-_Descansa... Syo-Chan-_ susurró el de lentes, aún con sus ojos cerrados, los que se abrieron para ver el tranquilo y relajado rostro del otro dormír plácidamente, con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

o

-_Hmp, esos dos son interesantes-_ una persona de 17 años se dedicaba a entrar a su cuarto, con una elegante y coqueta sonrisa dibujada en su cara, luego de venir de hablar con el dúo de menores que anteriormente estaban en la cocina.

-¿Ya te has dedicado a molestar a alguien, Jinguji?- preguntó la persona que, en ese momento, se encontraba arrodillado frente a una pequeña mesa japonesa, escribiendo lo más calmado que se le pudiera ver, o eso hasta la entrada del mencionado.

-Hmp, no seas tan estirado, Hijirikawa- se _"defendió"_ Ren, cerrando la puerta trás de él, para solo ir a un lado de su cama, sacando un dardo de su mueble, para con su gran puntería, lanzar y dar en el centro -Solo tuve una interesante conversa con el pequeño Syo y el joven Otoya- le avisó, empezando a desvestirse para acostarse.

-Que mal por ellos- mencionó el peli-azul, ganándose la mirada del mayor -Tener que hablar con alguien como tú, que solo trae mala suerte a su alrededor-.

-Oya, eres directo- el muchacho de los dorados cabellos sonrió de lado, luego de escuchar al otro y apartarse de su camisa, dejando a la vista su muy bien formado torso -No esperaba más de ti~-

-¿A qué te refieres?- rechistó Masato, mirando a su compañero de reojo, pero notando que el otro no estaba en donde se supone estaba antes.

-Me refiero a que dices todo sin ningún pelo en la boca, ¿No?- respondió con tranquilidad Ren, diciendo esto repentinamente tras el menor, provocando un leve salto en el otro -¿Oh? ¿Te asusté?- preguntó con burla el Jinguji, con una sonrisa igualmente de burla.

-No, solo me tomaste por sorpresa, aunque...-.

-¿Aunque?-.

-Aunque... ¿Quién no se asustaría con esa cara que tienes pegada a la cabeza?- Hijirikawa sonrió con clara burla, mirando hacía el otro, con algo de molestia en su mirar.

-¡Hmp! No jueges con fuego, Hijirikawa- la sonrisa que Ren tenía en su rostro desapareció al decir esas palabras, mirándolo con suma seriedad.

-No fuí yo quién encendió el Fósforo desde un comienzo, Jinguji- replicó el peli-azul, borrando igualmente la sonrisa de su rostro.

-...Tch- el mayor se separó del otro, dirigiéndose a su cama, despojándose de las últimas prendas que su cuerpo poseía, para luego recostarse en su cama, apagando la luz de noche para descansar.

-...- luego de oír el _Click_ de la luz, Masato esperó un poco, y luego su rostro se giró hacía el que ahora mismo dormía -_Eres molesto... Jinguji-_ susurró, con algo de molestia.

-_"Igual te aprecio mucho... Hijirikawa"- _pensó el otro, dibujando nuevamente esa sonrisa de calma y alegría en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Ok, así termina el primer capítulo! w Admito correcciones, tomatazos, piedrasos(?) o lo que sea, pero sobre todo... REVIEWS! ToT Miren que he tenido muy pocos -nada-. Ojalá les guste este Fic!<p>

Hasta el prox capi!

Matta Ne~!


	2. Chapter 2

**C**apítulo 2: _¡¿Duetos?_

-Sé que es cosa repentina, pero quiero ver que tan rápidamente pueden solucionar cualquier percance que pudieran tener en su Debut o mucho más adelante- esas fueron las palabras que Tsukimiya Ringo, Idol a cargo de la Clase A decía a sus alumnos, quienes se mostraban algo... Shoqueados.

-¡Ringo-Sensei!- exclamó uno de los alumnos, levantándose de su puesto.

-¿Es en serio?- secundó otro alumno, igualmente poniéndose de pie.

-Claro que si- asintió la peli-rosa, juntando sus manos -Las clases a las que pueden ir a buscar son las Clases B y S- de repente, un bulliceo de susurros alegres y risillas se escucharon. En eso sonó la campana -Muy bien, pueden irse~ Recuerden que tienen hasta mañana~-.

Todos los alumnos salieron, algunos más animados y confiados que otros. De todos, dos chicos salieron juntos. -¡Moh! ¡Que voy a hacer!- se escuchó el exclamó de Otoya Ittoki, quién hasta se agarraba de los cabellos.

-Ittoki-Kun, cálmate- le intentó de tranquilizar su compañero de clases mayor, con una tranquila sonrisa -No puede ser tan difícil hacerlo, ¿Ne?-.

-Moh... Es que Natsuki... Para tí es fácil decirlo- le replicó el menor con algo de molestia y decepción, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto de parte del otro -Tú puedes pedirle eso a Syo, y tal vez él claramente acepte... En cambio, para mi es más difícil...-.

-Tokiya fácilmente podría aceptar- le recomendó el otro, con una gran sonrisa.

-To... ¿Tokiya?- Otoya lo pensó, imaginándose como seria el gran "No" que el otro le diría -...- rápidamente negó con la cabeza, para luego suspirar y bajar el rostro -Que voy a hacer Natsuki...-.

-Hum... Tendrás que buscar a aguien rápido, la canción es para mañana- le avisó; Shinomiya sonrió, le desordenó un poco el cabello y luego se retiró a su cuarto, con un aire de tranquilidad.

-_Qué envidia... Natsuki...-_ susurró el peli-rojo, con una triste sonrisa. Con la gran duda en su cabeza, se dirigió a su cuarto, y al entrar, se encontró con la gran sorpresa de que su compañero de cuarto escribía -de seguro- la letra de la canción con la cual cantaría de seguro con el compañero que ya había encontrado. -Tokiya...- le llamó, con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Nande, Otoya?- preguntó el mayor, sin desviar la mirada hacía el quinceañero.

-Ahm... E-Etto... Y-Yo te quería preguntar...- cerró la puerta tras de si, y se dirigió hacía el peli-azul, quedando a sus espaldas -¿Y-Ya... T-Tienes compañero?-.

-Ie- negó simplemente, aún sin mirarle; pero luego dejó el lápiz sobre la hoja, y se giró para verle -¿Doshte?-.

-A-Ano... Bu-Bueno...- el menor apartó la mirada, rascándose la nuca nervioso, y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas -¿Se-Serías... M-Mi comp-compañero de...?-.

-Como quieras- respondió antes de que el otro terminara, lo que sorprendió al menor. Ichinose se giró en su silla, volviendo a escribir -Después de todo, es solo cantar una canción, ¿No?-.

-¡Cierto! ¡Te ayudaré con la letra!- exclamó el peli-rojo animado, y más que emocionado.

-De acuerdo, ten- el mayor le pasó una hoja con notas, y luego se levantó de su puesto -Tengo parte de la música para la canción, por lo que solo me faltan las letras de esta- mientras Ittoki miraba la hoja, el mayor traía otra silla, la cual dejó al lado de la suya -Si queremos que sea una buena letra, deberemos hacerla juntos-.

-¿Oh? ¡¿Ontoni?- una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; Tokiya sonrió y asintió, y el menor saltó -¡Sugoi!-.

-Ven, toma asiento- le avisó el peli-azul a su compañero, a lo que el otro acató rápidamente. -Entonces... ¿Empezamos?-.

-¡Claro!- asintió con una sonrisa, sonrisa que fue correspondida por el mayor con otra, para que luego ambos empezaran a crear la letra de su canción.

o

-Lararara~ Nananana~... Si, va genial~ Hum... Lalara nana~... No... Ehm... ¡Ah!- tomó la hoja en la que escribía y la arrugó, para lanzarla al basurero -Entonces, de nuevo-.

-¿Qué haces, Syo-Chan?- habló de repente alguien a sus espaldas.

-¡AH!- el menor dió un gran salto, quedando tirado de espaldas en la cama, con una mano en su pecho, donde el corazón le saltaba -¡Natsuki-Baka! ¡Casi me matas!-.

-Gomen, gomen Syo-Chan- se disculpó Natsuki, son esa sonrisa infantil solo de él.

-¿Y que crees que hago? Obviamente la canción para el trabajo que nos dieron-.

-¿El Dueto?- preguntó el mayor, tomando asiento en la cama de su amigo -¿Entonces ya has encontrado compañero?-.

-... Yo... -Kurusu desvió el rostro, mirando a la incompleta melodía en la hoja -Yo... E-Esperaba que tú fueras... _Mi compañero...-._

-...Syo-Chan... ¿Estas seguro?- cuestionó Natsuki, algo confundido con la repentina petición del otro; bien, Natsuki había pensado pedirselo a Syo, aunque supiera que este tal vez se negaría, pero se alegró al ver que el otro igual quería hacer el Dueto con él.

-Obvio Baka- mencionó Syo, sonriendo confiando, como solo él sabía -Es que como pensaba que llevabamos tiempo siendo amigos, tal vez hacer una canción juntos no sería mala idea- le explicó, tomando la hoja que tenía las notas -Demo... Debes ayudarme a... Completarla-.

-¿No la has terminado? Yo pensé que ya la tendrías lista- Shinomiya soltó una pequeña risa de burla y diversión, para recibir en su hombro un leve golpe de parte del menor.

-Oye, no he tenido mucha imaginación, ¿Vale?- se defendió con ironía Syo, soltando unas pequeñas risas igualmente que las del otro.

-Nee, Syo-Chan, pero tengo una condición- soltó de repente el mayor, mirando directamente a los ojos a su ahora compañero de Dueto.

-¿Una condición? Natsuki, tú originalmente no eres de condició...- no pudo terminar, pues pudo ver que el rostro del más alto estaba un_ "poco"_ cerca del suyo -_Nat... suki...-._

-_Mi condición es...-_ susurró el mayor, acercándose poco a poco, hasta quedar a al menos 8 centimetros del rostro del otro -... ¡Será mi letra!-.

-¡¿Nanni? ¡Natsuki!- Syo se lanzó sobre el mayor, agarrándole del cuello como si intentara ahorcarlo, mientras su rostro se mantenía en un peculiar color rojo. Realmente Natsuki a veces era muy infantil... Y él -Syo- a veces se ilusionaba demasiado...

o

-¿Deseo Doble?- cuestionó Masato con algo de duda, mientras mantenía en sus manos una letra para una canción, a la que -al contrario de las demás- solo le faltaba la música.

-Hai- asintió el de cabellera dorada, sin dejar sacar esa sonrisa de su rostro, mientras se mantenía afirmado en la pared, al lado de la puerta -Como ves, solo hace falta hacer la música; fácilmente tú y yo podríamos...-.

-Me niego- soltó rápidamente el otro, entregándole la letra a Ren, con algo de molestia -¿Por qué debería cantar contigo?-.

-_"Porque yo lo deseo"_ Porque creo que ambos haríamos un gran Dúo, ¿No, Hijirikawa?- mencionó con algo de razón el mayor, cerrando los ojos de forma lastimosa ante su propio pensamiento.

-...- para Masato, esa acción no pasó desapercivida, por lo que igualmente cerró los ojos y se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola -Entre mis letras hay una melodía casi lista; revísala y ve si queda con la letra, y si es necesario hazle modificaciones y listo- mencionó con seriedad, saliendo del lugar lo más tranquilo posible.

-... Arigatou, Hijirikawa- mencionó Ren, intentando no sonar sincero, más bien burlón. Con paso calmado, se acercó al lado del peli-azul, viendo las letras en el mesón del menor; su mano tomó las hojas con algo de delicadeza, queriendo no arrugarlas o algo por el estilo, pero eso provocó que algo cayera de entre los papeles -¿Oya?-.

En los pasillos, Masato caminaba calmadamente, pensando en como sería cantar con el hijo del dueño de la empresa enemiga de la de su padre -Una total deshorna- se dijo a si mismo. Recordó si la música que le había dicho al otro estaba realmente en el lugar que le dijo, y fue en ese momento en el que recordó que algo importante estaba entre los papeles. Hijirikawa se detuvo en seco, girándose de forma veloz y echando a correr al cuarto. -¡Jinguji, Matt...!- tarde; el mencionado tenía todas las letras en una de sus manos, mientras en la otra sostenía una foto -_"¡Maldición!"-._

-Hijirikawa- habló Ren finalmente, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en el mencionado -¿Qué... Es esto?-.

-¿Qué crees que es tarado?- replicó el otro, intentando no sonar nervioso.

-No me refiero a eso- el contrario se dió la vuelta, mirando fijamente a los ojos a su compañero de cuarto -Esta foto es de hace muchos años... ¿Aún la tienes?-.

-La foto que sea, con un amigo, con un enemigo, con un rival... Jamás las hago desaparecer- le mencionó, acercándose al otro y tomándo la foto que el otro tenía en su mano, pero Ren se lo impidió -No me importa con quién estoy o quién esta en la foto, son solo recuerdos en una imagen-.

-Recuerdos...- dijo el otro, haciendo que el menor le mirara a los ojos -Solo recuerdos en una imagen... Perfecto- Jinguji soltó la foto, sonriéndo de nuevo -¿Te parece su ensayamos la letra con la música? Algo me dice que queda justa- preguntó, mostrando la música e intentando romper la tensión en el ambiente.

-Como quieras- Hijirikawa dejó la foto boca abajo en su mesón, y salió junto al otro. El viento de la ventana abierta hizo que la foto se volteara, dejando ver en ella a un Jinguji Ren y a un Hijirikawa Masato jovenes... Sonrientes y muy contentos.

* * *

><p>Listo, segundo capítulo subido! Va bien? Va bien? Espero que si -w-Uu Como antes, acepto de todo, en especial Reviews~<p>

Matta Ne~


	3. Chapter 3

**C**apítulo 3: _Preparando y Estrenando._

-¡Okay! ¡Okay! ¡Ikuzo! Va a salir bien, eso lo se... ¡Va a salir genial! De seguro... _Espero no equivocarme... ¡¿Y si me equivoco? ¡¿O desafino? Ay, Kami-Sama...-_

-Otoya, eres un completo Bipolar...-

Otoya Ittoki e Ichinose Tokiya se encontraban ahora mismo en el Salón de Grabaciones para empezar a practicar su por fin terminada canción, esperando y rezando a Kami-Sama -en especial Ittoki- que saliera bien.

-Pe-Pero... ¡¿Si desafino? ¡O me equivoco!- exclamaba el peli-rojo, con las manos en la cabeza, buscando como poder calmar sus enormes nervios.

-Entonces simplemente empezamos de nuevo... ¡Otoya! ¡Esto es solo el ensayo!- exclamó el peli-azul, tomando de los hombros al alterado chico, quién se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente a los orbes oscuros de Ichinose -Otoya, mantente calmado, ¿Si? Esto es solo el ensayo, y te aseguro que saldrá bien- le intentó calmar, mientras el otro asentía -Y solo piensa una cosa, si el ensayo sale bien, a la hora de cantar saldrá mucho mejor- bueno, Tokiya no era de animar a la gente con palabras de aliento u otras cosas, pero al menos las palabras que ahora le había dicho al menor le habían sacado una fina sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar muy levemente al mayor.

-Arigatou, Tokiya- agradeció ya más calmado el oji-rojo, sonriendo ya un poco más abiertamente que antes -¡Entonces a practicar!- alzó un brazo como en victoria, mientras entraba a la cabina de grabación y se preparaba.

El otro solo se quedó viendo al menor, sin dejar que ese tono rosado saliera de sus mejillas. Soltó un suspiro, viendo a través del vidrio, pero notando que en su reflejo había una tercera persona; frunció el ceño, sin moverse de su posición -¿Qué quieres, Ren?-.

-Oh, ¿Ya a la defensiva?- cuestionó el mencionado, cerrando los ojos y ganándose al lado izquierdo del menor(*1) -Solo venía a desearte suerte en el ensayo- mencionó, con sus manos en los bolsillos, viendo directamente hacía el peli-rojo, quién ya estaba afinando su voz.

-Por alguna extraña sensación, no creo que vengas a eso- le reclamó, igualmene sin apartar la vista de su compañero de canto, pero luego se dedicó a ver al otro de reojo, con algo de molestia -¿A que vienes realmente?-.

-¡Vamos! No me mires así- le regañó Ren, llevando su mano a su frente y cerrando uno de sus ojos con molestia -Es la misma mirada acusadora que suele ponerme Hijirikawa cuando anda molesto por quién-sabe-que cosa-.

-Responde- simplificó todo lo que quería decir, ahora mirándolo de frente.

-Solo venía a ver que tanto duras estar junto al joven Otoya sin que tus mejillas se tiñan de rosado y tu pulso se acelere al tenerlo tan cerca- respondió finalmente, pasándose al lado derecho, y quedando de espaldas a Ichinose.

-No se a qué te refieres- Tokiya mantuvo el ceño fruncido, dándole igualmente la espalda al mayor.

-¿Nee, Tokiya? ¿Ya ensayamos?- preguntó Ittoki, saliendo de la cabina de grabación, y ganándose frente al otro -¿Y de qué hablaban los dos?-.

-De nada Otoya, de nada- le respondió su compañero, tocando su hombro y sonriendo un poco -Vamos a grabar-.

-¡Hai!- Ittoki se alejó un poco, para luego volver a mirarlo -¡Ikuzo!-.

Tokiya se dirigió hacía el menor, aún con la leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero no contó con que Ren le haría una zancadilla repentina, provocando que tropezara y que, al perder el equilibrio, saltara un poco y quedara estampado en la pared, encerrando a Ittoki entre esta y él. Las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de rojo al notar la cercanía de sus rostros, y el pulso del mayor se aceleró en cosa de segundos. -A eso me refería, Ichi-Kun- mencionó Ren, para luego salir del lugar, dejando a ambos chicos paralizados.

-To-Toki...ya- su corazón saltaba a mil por hora, y no sabía por qué. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué se sentía TAN nervioso ante la cercanía del mayor? ¿Por qué sentía unas ganas increibles de que los brazos del otro le rodearan, y le abrazaran fuertemente? Sus brazos se movían solos, y el menor sabían que iban al torso del que lo mantenía encerrado ahora, para abrazarlo, pero esas "ilusiones" se vinieron abajo al ver como el mayor se separaba -...-.

-Ese maldito de Ren...- chisteó el mayor, mirando hacía la puerta con rabia, y luego mirando al menor -Disculpa, no fue mi culpa- se disculpó -Ren me hizo una zancadilla y tropezé, y como tú estabas delante no...-.

-Nandemonai- interrumpió Ittoki, sonriendo animado, pero con un pequeño toque de tristeza. ¿Por qué? Ni idea -Mejor... Ensayamos, ¿Ne?-.

-Hai- asintió Tokiya, viendo entrar al más bajo, y luego él mismo entrar, algo bajoneado.

o

-Pobre Ichi, no soportó ni tres segundos cerca de Otoya- mencionó el culpable del "pequeño" accidente entre Ittoki y Tokiya, mientras miraba desde la puerta, algo escondido para que el peli-azul no lo viera; una sonrisa de lado se formó en sus labios, mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Con lentitud, se alejó del lugar, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos, para pronto, ser rodeado por sus fans.

-Ren-Sama, ¿Hoy tocará para nosotras?- preguntó una de las chicas, que mantenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas, al igual que las demás.

-Si una linda avecilla me lo pide, lo haré... Pero si más de estas hermosas aves igual me lo pidieran... Estaría más que complacido- mencionó, aceptando una de las rosas que una de sus seguidoras le ofrecía, y se la llevaba al rostro, para aspirar su aroma.

-¡Kyaa!- gritaron las chicas, mientras seguian al mayor por una caminata por los patios de la academia. -Ren-Sama, ¿Ya encontró pareja para el examen que Hyuga-Sensei dió?-.

-No quiero romperles el corazón princesas, pero ese puesto ya ha sido ocupado por alguien- informó, abriendo los ojos, y notando a la distancia a la persona que mencionaba indirectamente -_"Además, ya estaba reservado para él"-._

-Mooh~ Que suerte tiene- mencionó una de las chicas, recibiendo el apoyo de las demás, quienes se deprimieron un poco.

-Pero no me pongan esas caras preciosas~- habló el hombre del grupo, alzando un poco las manos -Si fuera posible, para el próximo trabajo en Dúo, podría escoger a algunas de ustedes-.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Ren-Sama, escógeme a mi!-.

-¡No! ¡A mi!-.

-Hmp- pensó un momento como salir del grupo, que -sin demostrarlo claramente- le molestaba. Entonces fue cuando pudo ver como Masato venía de frente al grupo. -Justo a la persona que necesitaba ver- mencionó, captando la atención del grupo y en especial, la del peli-azul, quién se detuvo.

-¿Acaso quieres algo, Jinguji?- cuestionó Hijirikawa, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Claro que quiero algo- mencionó en respuesta el otro, saliendo del grupo -Quiero ver tu talento en nuestro ensayo y cuando cantemos la canción- dijo, sin dejar su sonrisa desaparecer.

-Espere, Ren-Sama...-.

-¿Es Hijirikawa Masato su compañero?-.

-¿Es una broma, Ren-Sama?- esos eran los comentarios de las fans, quienes miraban con mucha consternación al dúo, en especial a su ídolo.

-No es una broma _Lady's_- respondió, otra vez llevando la rosa a su rostro -Sería un buen momento para ver que pueden hacer los Jinguji y los Hijirikawa juntos- respondió -Entonces, ¿Vamos?-.

-Como sea- chasqueó el menor, empezando a caminar, e ignorando completamente al grupo fanático, mientras era seguido por el mayor.

-Hasta más tarde, _My Lady's~_- se despidió Jinguji, lanzando la rosa hacía el grupo, la cual cayó en las manos de una de las chicas.

-¿Dijiste eso solo para apartarte del grupito ese?- preguntó Masato, sin apartar su mirada del frente, mientras Ren lanzaba un beso improvisado a su séquito.

-Se podría decir que si- le respondió, poniéndose derecho para caminar con normalidad -Pero en serio debemos ir a grabar- le informó, sonriendo.

-Tsk... Eres molesto- finalizó el otro, para que luego ambos siguieran en silencio.

o

-Es... ¿En serio?- preguntó el del sombrero, con algo de extrañéz -¿No crees que... La letra es algo... Rara?- cuestionó, sin dejar de ver la letra.

-Recuerda la condición Syo-Chan- le regañó Natsuki, mirando hacía otro lado, como si lo hubieran ofendido.

-Okay, okay... La practicaremos- dijo, soltando un suspiro de resignación -Pero te digo, si sueno mal en algunas partes, no es mi culpa... ¡Tú sabes que los bajos no me quedan!- reclamó, poniéndose de pie -pues ambos estaban sentados en la cama del mayor-.

-Pero Syo-Chan, te verás Kawaii intentando los bajos- le "alagó" e intentó de animar el otro, aunque solo se ganó un tic nervioso de parte del otro, mientras mostraba una mirada de molestia -¿Syo-Chan?-.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Olvida eso y simplemente cantemos!- gritó, mirando la hoja con algo de molestia, tomando aire e intentando relajarse.

En cambio, el mayor se quedó mirando al menor con algo de tristeza, mirando igualmente la hoja que el otro tenía en sus manos. -...Gomené-.

-¿Are?- el otro le miró con desconcierto, para luego sentir como Natsuki dejaba su cabeza en su hombro -Na-Natsu...-.

-Gomené, Syo-Chan- se disculpó, dejando que una pequeña sombra cubriera sus ojos y sus lentes -No quise decir eso, en serio...-.

-Nastuki...- un pequeñísimo rubor estaba en las mejillas del menor, para luego soltar un suspiro -No importa, después de todo, esos comentarios son normales de tu parte-.

-¿Eh?- el otro se levantó un poco, mirando como su amigo sonreía con una gran amabilidad.

-Ya me acostumbré a tus comentarios- una risa escapó de los labios de Kurusu, lo que -aunque hizo sonreír a Natsuki- no convenció al mayor. Syo mantuvo su sonrisa, mirando al mayor -_"Si, me acostumbré... Además que no puedo enojarme demasiado contigo Natsuki... Me gustas después de todo..."-_ pensó, para luego decir unas cosas más y luego ambos empezaron a cantar.

o

-Entonces... ¿Debemos hacernos cargo de ellos?- preguntó alguien en la Oficina del Director, mientras veía unas fotos.

-Clarou~ Se los encargo a ustedes, pues les tengo más confianza- mencionó Shining Saotome, mientras miraba por el gran ventanal a través de la noche.

-Tsk... ¿Y es una obligación?- consultó una segunda persona, algo frustrado por la idea.

-Claro que lo es, ¿No, Shining-Sensei?- mencionó una tercera persona, que se mantenía afirmado en una de las paredes.

-Exacto- aseguró el Director, volteando a ver al grupo -Entonces, ¿Lo harán?-.

-¡Claro! No es tan difícil- exclamó una cuarta persona, mientras que la poca luz que se filtraba en la Oficina, alumbrara la mitad de su rostro, dejando ver una animada sonrisa -Además... Creo que sería muy divertido~-.

* * *

><p>(*1): Ichinose es menor que Ren, con 16 años el primero y 17 el segundo~<p>

Tercer capítulo listín! Bien, espero adivinen quienes serán los siguientes personajes que aparecen en lo último de este fic ôwó/ x3 Espero recibir muy buenos reviews~!

Matta Ne~!


End file.
